


It's Been a Lonely Year

by crookedyovth



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedyovth/pseuds/crookedyovth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not supposed to feel pain in your dreams, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a Lonely Year

"Hey babe, I'm home." Tony called upon entering his apartment. Though he didn't get a response.

"Babe?" he called again, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it on the overcrowded coffee table.

Still no response.

Where is he? Tony ventured further into his apartment in search of his boyfriend. It was dead silent and seemingly vacant throughout the whole apartment, the one place he hasn't checked was their bedroom.

"Babe, you in there?" He called one last time as he neared their bedroom. There was a bump and then the sound of hushed voices that flipped the switch in Tony's brain.

He did it again. Mike cheated on him once again. Every time he lets it go, but something snapped in Tony this time. Mike had done this one too many times and he would not stand for it anymore.

Tony burst into the room, the door swinging open and hitting the wall. In the messy room he found clothes strewn across the floor, Mike trying to dress as quickly as possible and a half naked girl trying to climb out the window.

"Mike really?! Again?! Why the fuck do you keep doing this to me?!" and how many times am I gonna get hurt by you?

He didn't say the last part, but his heart was aching to scream it at the top of his lungs. Mike tried to apologize profusely, but Tony was just not having it.

"Tony, baby, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! You forgive me, don't you Tone?" Mike's eyes showed regret. Tony can't say no to that face. But Tony can't take anymore pain from Mike.

"No. No I won’t forgive you, not this time. And don't call me baby. I'm not taking your shit anymore.” Tony stormed out of his bedroom, furiously wiping the tears from his eyes. He was not gonna let Mike see him so vulnerable.

Tony grabbed his jacket off the couch and his keys from the rack before running to his car. He sat there silently crying for a little while. Why does he always do this to me? _I thought he loved me_...

Apparently he didn’t. If he did he wouldn’t have fucked all those girls, right?

Tony soon regained his focus, angrilly rubbing the tears off his face, and put the keys in the ignition. Where am I gonna go? He didn’t even care where he went at this point, he just had to go _somewhere_. Tony peeled out of the building’s parking garage and sped down the street.

Tony didn't really know where he was going, he just drove. For hours, it seemed. The street lights appeared as streaks of color and the scenery like a blurry picture as it sped past the car windows.

**  
**

Eventually he found himself pulling into his mother's driveway. He checked his phone's clock, realizing how late it was. _3:50 in the morning, there's no way his mom's awake at this hour. Might as well just crash in my car._

Tony curled up in the backseat, using his sweatshirt as a makeshift pillow. The events of that night played over and over again in his head. The feeling in his chest was like a brick had taken his heart’s place and his stomach was twisted in a knot. As angry as he was, he still loved Mike more than he should.

A few silent tears made their way down Tony's face before he reminded himself not to cry over him again. It wasn’t worth the heartbreak, staying with him. He wasn’t gonna let himself be hurt by him anymore, no way no how. He needed to stop loving him as soon as possible. The heartbreak would end then, right?

By the time he finally got to sleep the sun was just peaking over the horizon. His dreams were consumed by bright flashing lights and a searing pain in his head, the sense of fear curling around his gut. 


End file.
